Waterfall Quest
Details This quest has a quick guide, found here. Walkthrough The Treasure Start out by speaking to Almera in her house northwest of the coal trucks and northeast of the Baxtorian Falls. She will tell you that she is worried about her son, Hudon, who is on the opposite side of the river looking for treasure. She will request that you check on him and will tell you there is a raft outside the house that you can use. Exit Almera's house toward the river and board the Log raft, you will crash into a small island. Your character will tell Hudon to come back to his mother, but he refuses and says that there is much treasure to be found. When you ask if you can help, he rejects you, saying you will steal the treasure. Go to the south end of the small island and use you rope with stone that you see further away. Next you have to use your rope also in dead tree so you get in a cliff inside waterfall. Click on barrell to get down safely. The Pebble You should end up near a large building with a fisherman outside of it. This is the tourist information centre, go upstairs and search the bookcases to find a book named, Book on baxtorian. You will discover that they were Elven people and their is a legend about treasure hidden under the falls. You will also learn that Glarial's pebble can be found under Tree Gnome Village, which will give you access to her tomb. If you can, use the spirit tree at the Ardougne of the Khazard battlefield to the Village or talk to Elkoy and follow him to the village enterance. If you have not done Tree Gnome Village (quest) you will have to navigate through the maze. Go southwest of Ardougne to the Tree Gnome Village entrance. You should find a ladder in the hedge maze. This is where you're going to find the pebble. Climb down and go west. If you are a really really low level, be warned as there are many hobgoblins in here. Low levels are advised to first obtain the key in the east room, as attacks from hobgoblins will interrupt your conversation. You will find a gnome called Golrie locked in a room, hiding from the hobgoblins. He'll tell you you'll need to get a key to free him. He will tell you that he hid it in the crates. Search the odd colored crate in the east room near some zombies and giant bats, avoiding the Hobgoblins until you find the key. Free the gnome to get Glarial's pebble. NOTE: It is recomended you get the key first. If you die in Glarial's tomb, you will need to get a second pebble so it is advised to get 2 pebbles by dropping the first and talking to glarial. Quick Exit: Start the Tree Gnome Village quest and Elkoy will guide you through the maze. Tomb Raiding Go to the nearest bank. Now put all of your weapons, armour, and runes in the bank (bring decent food), as you won't be allowed to enter the tomb if you bring them. Go northeast of the tourist centre in Baxtorian Falls to find a tombstone, near where the start of Dwarf Cannon is. Use the pebble on it to enter, as it will not let you in with weapons armor or things used in combat. Inside, there are high level monsters -- ignore them. Run west of the ladder, past the level 84 Moss Giants and search the chest to get Glarial's amulet. Head south towards a room filled with grass and trees, search the coffin to get Glarial's urn. Note: You will lose the amulet while completing the quest so it is highly recommended to obtain several using the drop method. The amulet is required if you want to return for any reason such as slayer assignments to kill fire or moss giants. If you're a low level, it's recommended to attack a skeleton or zombie so the Moss Giants will be unable to attack you. After searching the chest and coffin exit the tomb by going up the ladder. If you're low leveled you can bring multiple Amulet's and Urn's. To get an extra Amulet, drop it and search the chest and pick it up again. To get an extra Urn, drop it and search the coffin and pick the urn back up. Baxtorian Treasures Items required: 6 Air Runes, 6 Water Runes, 6 Earth Runes, A Rope, Glarial's urn, Glarial's Amulet. Optional: Armour, weapons, food, potions. Equip the amulet. You may also wish to equip yourself for combat. Then go back to Almera's house and board the raft. You will crash again. Use your rope on the Rock that you can swim to, then use the rope again on the Dead Tree that you can climb. When you reach the doors at the waterfall ledge, go inside. (if you dont use the rope on the tree you will be hit with an 8) Rooms of the Waterfall Dungeon: 1. Cavern with Level 54 Shadow Spiders 2. Room with crates with a key, needed for quest 3. Not used in the quest 4. Cavern with level 86 Fire Giants 5. Path to Chalice of Eternity 6. Room with the Chalice of Eternity Inside, you'll find level 54 Shadow Spiders that drain your prayer, level 86 Fire Giants, level 45 Skeletons, and level 16 Skeleton Mages. Take the eastern passage and search the crates for a key. Then take the western passage and go north. You can attack a shadow spider so that the fire giants will be unable to attack you. You will find six pillars, 2 statues, and a chalice trophy. Use an air rune, a water rune, and an earth rune on each one of the pilars. Use Glarial's amulet '''on the Statue of Glarial, and then use '''Glarial's urn on the Chalice of Eternity. Take the reward from the chalice as it is lowered to finish! Reward Notes *This quest can be completed at level 3 if you have a high level partner to take the hits of the monsters. *The Moss Giant's max hit is 14. *On the release of the [[Old School RuneScape|Old School RuneScape]] many players rushed this quest due to it giving enough exp to go from level 1 to 30 in both Attack and Strength combat skills. Category:Quests